


Snap

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [9]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia conducts electricity.  Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: electricity. Set when they're 19-ish.

She ran her finger over his lower lip, barely touching, sending shivers coursing through him.  He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch and she shifted closer, her bare skin hot against his.  The hair was standing up on the back of his neck, along his arms.  He flicked his tongue out to touch the tip of her finger, flinched a little at the shock.  She made a little sound, eager and impatient, and slid her finger into his mouth, over his tongue, little popping sparks dancing around.  He closed his mouth over her and sucked, drawing her deeper, snapping pinpoints that were almost pain.  He tightened his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, hips grinding together.

She pulled her finger back, replaced it with her lips, her tongue, current arcing between them and he moaned.  She nipped at his lips, set wet kisses along his jaw, licked at his earlobe.  The crackling sparks sounded like little explosions, felt like fire.  Her fingers were stroking lightly over his chest, toying with his nipples, little shocks there, too.  He ran his hands up her sides and she twitched on him, ticklish and giggling and he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth back to his.  Slick and hot and sharp, sharp sparks.  Her tongue sizzled against his.  Her hands traced a path down his chest, down his belly.

She licked her fingers, ran them up his shaft, lightly, barely touching.  Little blue sparks arced between her fingers and his skin and he hissed, jerked his hips away from her.  She followed the motion, closed her hand around him and stroked up his length, soothing for a moment.  She held her hand around him, brushed her thumb over the head of his cock.  He tensed and clenched his eyes shut, waiting, and when the spark licked into his skin he bit back a shout.  She ran her thumb over him, through the slickness leaking there, rubbing at the slit while sparks snapped off her.

He caught the wrist of her other hand and brought it back to his mouth, sucking on her fingertips.  Her could feel her shaking, the strain of controlling herself so tightly taking its toll.  He bucked his hips hard, thrusting into her hand and she tightened her fist, sparks dancing over him as she jerked him off.  She was gasping in time with his moans, mouth slack from feeling what he was feeling.  She pulled her hand form his mouth and braced herself against the back of the couch.  He was babbling, calling her name, incoherent words, little yelps of pain and she echoed him, his name cascading from her lips.  One last jerk of his hips and he was lost and he saw luminous blue sparks behind his eyelids as he came.

She rode his orgasm, shuddering and panting.  She slumped against him and he shifted them sideways on the couch, cuddling her to his chest.  She was already drifting off and he brushed a kiss across her forehead.


End file.
